Bad day's work
by waking091981
Summary: The team have found a body of a young 18 year girl no DNA or any evidnce on her, why ws she found a in a wood and will they get there answers soon, aand why has Grace been hurt read on to find out cahpter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it and let the characters not go out to far.**

**Rating: **K (R)

**Content: **Language, Rape , Romance and Angst and Laughter 

**Spoilers: Nothing specific made up myself, hope it ok do tell thanks newshazza1981 **

**yes it is short but that was all i could think of putting hope to but more on next chapter came to me why at work hope u like and enjoy reading.**

Sunday 3rdoct 2010.

Why was it that each time the team got a case that Grace felt very uneasy and new that in any moment that Boyd would be shouting her from his office, her fears of it was answered.

"Grace get in here,"

He said with out saying a please or any thankyou unless she told him or remind him to.

Sitting at in her chair in her office which was next door to Boyd's she sighed and pushing the chair out for the desk she got up and walk out of her office and stood in the doorway watching him as he flab and drop many papers on the floor cursing under his breath at little things when it went wrong for him.

That was what she like about him but sometimes he did scare her when he yelled but she scared him when she yelled and never did she back down when he shouted at her.

* * *

Wednesday 31stoct 2010 two days earlier.

Had had not been good the past two day the body of a woman the cumulative product of a woman's skeletal structure her build and the quantity and distribution of muscle and fat on the body was found in the woods why out of London.

Her Eyes was of dark blue and she had been wearing clothes but they had been put in a bag next to her, her breast had large cuts on it and she had on the side of her body a small tattoo of a star with the name kitte On her right arm just below the soldier blade.

The navel area was slightly cut and below that a the mons pubis cleft of venus was cut very badly this was what caused the woman to die, the bleeding was massive and killed her in one go which made it hard for eve to work our why she had bleed so bad from virgin area which meant she was raped very badly and not by on man.

Her leg had a lot of brushes on it and around the Virginia area the large brush which told Eve that they had been lot of pressure put on her and she had tuck up a fight, the fingernails where down to her bone's which was showing she lay so still and it made Eve feel foe her but why had someone done this to a women so young.

At 18 she only look like a child Grace who had been with them was well standing at the car away for the body, the smell which came with it made everyone not feel so great, well Grace that was standing at the car she thought was best.

Boyd stood watching Eve was checking the body still, when she turned it over on the back was well so many burses and scares, it was as if some sort of wipe had hit her hard on the back, but it was not that she had not been done form the back but she had and well it was not far.

The blood that was still oozing out of her bum, the back of the legs was so brushed that well u can guess what had gone of, but when Eve had ran the DNA nothing had come up but the only thing that had come up was that well she was raped.

* * *

Sunday 3rdoct 2010.

Not DNA of who had done and why she had got they, the body was found there by a walker and well the clothes was placed in a bag and that was that, but the fact the no evidence was not found at all and why had it not been.

Grace was still standing watching Boyd they was the only two left in the office and it was 9:30pm in the evening why was they still here, most of the day the had shouted and fell out with each other but still did not stop them form working, Spencer, Stella and Eve spent most of the day out of both of there ways.

The felt it best to put why had it been such a long hard past 4 days and why was Grace standing nearly falling asleep at the door.

"Go home Grace u need sleep,"

Said Boyd looking up from the desk with is glasses hanging slightly down his nose.

Grace jumped with shock when a bang was heard form within the room she had hit her head on the side of the door as Boyd spoke up, she stood a little dazed for a minute but then fell with a thud to the floor.

Boyd dropped the papers he was holding and removed his glasses quick from is face, his blue eyes where focus on Grace with fear and he felt his heart leap as he feared the worst was she dead or was she just knock out he was not sure and why had he spoke at the wrong time when she was falling asleep.

Boyd walk over to where she lay and stood looking was she a live or not he was not sure he stood there not sure on what to do and he needed someone here to tell him, he fell to his knees and just sat looking at her as tears fell from his eyes.

Was she dead or not or was she just sleeping his head knock him back in to reality and he got and called 999 he hope she would be ok and that she was not dead and that was what he feared the most he did.

Thanks for reading do review, if does need work let me know thanks newshazza1981, just thought about it why I was at work and it came to me big time do tell me if any good thanks newshazza1981.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it and let the characters not go out to far.**

**Rating: **K (R)

**Content: **Language, Rape , Romance and Angst and Laughter 

**Spoilers: Nothing specific made up myself, hope it ok do tell thanks newshazza1981 **

**yes it is short but that was all i could think of putting hope to but more on next chapter came to me why at work hope u like and enjoy reading.**

Sunday 3rd oct 2010.

9:33PM 

Boyd was sitting in the ambulance as two paramedics where sorting out Grace, she lay on the camp bed with a gash to her side Boyd was holding her hand and he was shore that he could feel he tighting on his grip as he hold on.

"Bp is ok and her heart is steady mate,"

Said the first paramedic to Boyd.

He sat and stared at her for a moment then look up at the first paramedic and smiled knowing she was all right he did.

Grace began to make noise's and she open her eyes to find Boyd smiling back at her, that was what she loved the best and was glad he was with her, both was no in hospital and it was about 11.25 pm in the evening.

Boyd could not believe how lucky she was and that she only had a little scar on the side of her face, he smiled again at her as she still got hold of his hand, it had been nearly seven months the last time she was in this stupid place and he hated it to bits, luckily she was allowed out by the morning thank fuck was Boyd thought.

Grace look at Boyd and then spoke.

"Can I go home please I wont to be home,"

She said as tears fell from her eyes.

He got up of the chair he was sitting in and he moved towards Grace and kiss her head gently, she closed he eyes and smiled has is tender lips met ur forehead a shiver ran down her body and thought came thoughts came though her head and her imagination ran wild it did.

Boyd moved back and sat down but not letting go of her hand as he did, he notice her smiled and wondered if she was thinking about sexually stuff about him not that he was thinking it at the time.

There eyes met and he gulped fast both of them did and turning away at the same time, but not letting go of each others hand, he sat and look at the floor but then he felt her eyes on him one more and he smiled it was as if the moment was meant to be.

After a good half hour Grace had fallen asleep and Boyd had let go of her hand and kiss her forehead and went, he was going to come back in morning to pick her up.

When he got back to his house he shut the door after parking his car on the driveway and walk other to the cabinet, but when he opened it a picture was stuck on the inside it was of him and Grace on holiday in Skegness but Grace was sitting in a wheelchair and Boyd was kneeling down next to her.

Both where holding hands and smiling at who was taking the photo, in it Grace had a bit of hair on her but she still look not to good, it was when she was still having term ant it was but the holiday was Boyd's idea that night she got out of her wheelchair and walk in the room they was staying in, Boyd had come out of the loo and stood in shock as she slowly walk towards him.

He opened his arms and when she finally got there he hug her and kiss her head, telling her how good she was at what she had just done and she lay with her head on his shoulder and smiled at is comment.

When he had came back to where he was standing he is living room he look at the drinks and which was odd for him, shut the door and sat on the settee, he put is head back and closed his eyes, dreaming of Grace and things he would love to do to her but would not be right with there relationship at work what would the team say.

Let me know what u think thanks waking091981, tell me if good your not and I hope it is, this chapter came to me when at work, not put to muck about the ambulance or taking Grace into Hospital, can get boring if been in one u know what it looks like, hope u like and please do review same with chapter One aswell.


End file.
